


Kinktober 2020

by sadisticbottom



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Body Swap, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Play, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticbottom/pseuds/sadisticbottom
Summary: I originally had plans to participate on time, but due to stress and other things I didn't.. this'll be my first kinktober with reader inserts--last year's was actual ships--that said I have zero experience writing sex with a female so this'll be interesting... I won't be doing all of them. 10 are planned but we'll see.. if I don't do all of them all I'll remove any necessary tags!Please mind the tags, I don't want anyone accidentally triggering themselves please. ❤No beta readers, and pardon typos and cruddy english. My smut is utter garbage but hey, I tried.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Venti (Genshin Impact)/Reader, Xiao (Genshin Impact)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Kinktober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This was a nightmare to write, what even is a vagina.. sorry if it's not so great! Smut isn't my strong suit..
> 
> tags: consensual somnophilia, breeding/pregnancy(?) kink, creampie, dirty talk, cock warming.. I think that's it??

_ “I don’t think it’s a weird thing to want to try? If you really wanna try it Tama-chan I’m all board!” _

Your words echoed in his head as he stood at the doorway, gazing upon your sleeping body just barely hidden beneath the bed sheets. He was as red as a tomato when he brought that question up, filled with embarrassment and shame. But you gave him the OK and said you trusted him.

Even if you woke up part way through you said you’d keep quiet for him.

Tamaki swallowed and closed the door behind him, slipping into bed to gently tug the blanket off you. He picked tonight to try it and you told him you’d do some prep before sleeping to make it easier for him. So he wouldn’t be fumbling too badly in the dark.

He slipped his hand under his oversized shirt you commandeered and took a sharp inhale. Of course you picked out some cute little panties for him to ruin. Tamaki licked his lips and carefully slipped the leg on top forward, causing your butt to stick out more.

He placed a trail of kisses up your thigh to the hem of the panties, lightly trailing the tips of his fingers over your clothed cunt. The fabric was damp and Tamaki almost regretted allowing you to prep yourself, part of the fun felt lost but that still wouldn’t stop him from trying to get some noises out of you.

With ease he nudged the panties aside and easily slipped two lithe fingers inside of you, giving them a gentle wiggle. A weak moan caught his ear and with newfound confidence he stretched his fingers apart, giving them a few more thrusts as deep as they could go.

Tamaki peeked over at your face and listened to your hushed moans, hips grinding once, twice against his fingers.

“Part of me feels like you aren’t actually sleeping bunny..” He whispered, placing a few kisses at your hip. “I-I won’t let it stop my fun though..” He paused and frowned. “If you are awake.. Stop me if it’s too much.. Okay?” When you didn’t reply he chewed at his bottom lip before slipping his fingers out, placing them into his mouth.

“Oh bunny.. You taste so sweet.. I’ll never get tired of your flavour..” Tamaki carefully repositioned himself to straddle your lower leg, the other coming to rest on his shoulder causing your hips to shift slightly.

“I won’t lie bunny.. I’ve been hard for a while now.. Knowing tonight was the night, knowing this cute little pussy would wrap so tightly around me..” He shuddered and kissed your calf before giving it a playful bite.

Tamaki pushed his pants and underwear down together and angled his hips to allow the head of his cock to gently rub against your inner thigh and shuddered. He knew you were stretched and wet but took an extra step to pluck up the bottle of lube off the bed side table and coated his cock. “I wanted to wait, taste you and make you cum first but I.. I can’t wait anymore bunny..”

Cock in hand he gave a few strokes of the tip at your cunt, purposely nudging at that cute swollen clit. Your whole body shuddering at his actions didn’t go unnoticed, he did it a few more times until your hips ground down on his cock. “So bunny can’t wait for my cock either, huh?”

He gave a soft chuckle before leaning forward to push into you. Tamaki let out a strangled moan pausing at just a few inches deep, trying to hold his hips from completely slamming into you. “Fu-fuck bunny.. So warm..” The male hid his face into your leg slightly before pushing a few inches further.

You squirmed slightly, hips trying to meet his. A few lustful whines slipping out when he refused to move. “Nnhn.. Tama..chan..”

“Bunny..” He gave a shallow thrust before pulling back out, leaving just the tip inside before slamming his hips forward to fill you entirely. Tamaki gave a soft yelp and without waiting started thrusting, this was about him, about his release--not yours.

He’d make sure you came too if he could but this was about him using you like some little fuck toy to get off. The thought had his cock aching, part of him hated that he enjoyed the thought--you were so much more to him then a hole to fuck but in the moment that’s exactly what you were.

His fingers dug into the meat of your thigh as his thrusts quickly picked up speed. The feeling of your velvety walls tightening around him, as if trying to pull him in and never let him go.

Tamaki used his free hand to rub at your stomach and slowed his thrusts to feel himself slip in and out. “God you feel so good.. The fact I can see..” he shuddered, “myself fill you like this..” he bit his lip. “You’d look so cute all swollen with a baby..”

You whimpered and Tamaki quickly wondered if you were awake after all, that whimper was too well timed. “Would you like that bunny?” he slowed down giving deep thrusts as he spoke. “Me filling that womb of yours with my cum..” Tamaki shuddered and stilled, grinding his hips against yours. “That sloppy pussy filled with so much of my cum.. Would you like that bunny? Getting pregnant from all this cum?”

Your fingers gripped at the bedsheets, hips grinding against his and Tamaki smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes bunny.. We’ll have a little family.. You’ll be so cute all round~”

Tamaki held your leg firm and quickly returned to short, rough thrusts trying to chase the high. “Bunny… bunny..” he moaned and moved his free hand down, thumb brushing your clit. Your body jerked and he chuckled against your calf. “That’s it bunny.. Cum with me..”

He dropped your leg and moved to scoop both your legs up, his thumb continuing to rub at your swollen clit. “Ti-tight.. So tight..” Tamaki threw his head back, his thrusts becoming erratic again.

“Cu-cumming.. Cumming..!” He let out a few whines feeling your warm walls milk at his cock. He gave a few grinds, thumb still rubbing your clit until he felt you clamp down on him, your own body giving a few jerks indicating you came as well.

Tamaki laid your thighs over his and bent forward, burying his face into your clothed chest with heavy pants. He put your hands onto his back in a faux hold and simply lied against you, oversensitive and still inside, refusing to move. “If I stay like this bunny.. You’ll get pregnant for sure..” he slurred, hand rubbing near your lower stomach as he dozed off.


End file.
